Julian Turner
"You don't understand! You are nothing to me. You are not my mother. You gave up the right to call me your son long ago. I can never forgive or accept you." Julian Turner is the son of Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell, conceived when Cole was possessed by the essence of the Source of All Evil. He is the only hybrid between a demon and a witch in existence, born in 2003. Originally believed to be vanquished after he was stolen by The Seer, it was eventually revealed that he survived due to being saved by Elizabeth Turner, who gave birth to him and raised him to become a new vessel for the Source. However, after the truth about his identity was revealed, his mother managed to expel the essence and set him free. History Pre-Birth Julian's birth was foreseen by the Seer during her service to Cole Turner after he had been possessed by the essence of the Source. To ensure the child would be evil, the Seer had Cole marry Phoebe in a dark wedding instead of a white one. The Seer then performed a fertility ritual to ensure Phoebe would become pregnant if she ate the chocolates with a potion. Shortly after Phoebe discovered she was pregnant, she joined Cole as his Queen of the Underworld. During this time, the Seer fed her tonics that were supposed to be good for the child, though in reality were designed to destroy its soul. When Phoebe discovered the tonics were poisonous, she stopped drinking them. She later rejoined her sisters and vanquished Cole as she realized she could not be evil and remain at his side. After Cole had been vanquished, the unborn child became increasingly violent and hateful. He was then stolen from Phoebe's womb by the Seer, who proclaimed the child had always been hers because she planned his conception. However, upon becoming the new Source, the Seer was overwhelmed by the power of the child and was vanquished as a result. It was long believed that the child had died as well, though he was actually transferred into the womb of Elizabeth Turner. Childhood Julian was born to Elizabeth and raised in a manor just outside of San Francisco. He was born the night before his cousin Wyatt Halliwell. Elizabeth was a particularly cruel and abusive parent and spent his childhood preparing him to become the new vessel for the Source of All Evil. However, Julian would occasionally sneak out and visit the beach, which would form his only happy memories. At the age of thirteen, Julian was forced to perform a magical ritual to take in the essence of the Source, thus becoming possessed. As the Source :"I could see everything, hear everything. The essence and I were one, yet I was trapped in a prison. I felt what he felt, believed that what he wanted, I wanted as well." The Source spent the following years gaining power and growing used to his new vessel, while Julian was trapped inside his own body. While their personalities essentially merged as one, a small part of Julian remained unaffected and resisted his possession. Additionally, the Source would sometimes shut him out completely, no he could not see or hear a thing. The Source planned to return and reclaim leadership of the Underworld, though he realized he was not strong enough. His first encounter with the Halliwells was when he tried to steal the Book of Shadows to gain more power. However, he was later confronted by them and forced to retreat as the time was not right. The Source later worked with Barbas and gave him a portion of his powers, only to be betrayed in the end. Barbas than confirmed that he knew the true identity of his new body. Being Freed Despite losing some power to Barbas, the Source proceeded with his plans to reclaim the Underworld and planned a coronation. This would also destroy what was left of Julian, who became increasingly more resistant. When Phoebe had a disturbing dream and premonition, she started to suspect that the Source was her son. She then used a spell to teleport herself to him and he confirmed her suspicions. Through his memories, the Source revealed the truth to Phoebe and planned to use her as a sacrifice for his coronation. Meanwhile, the Seer, whom the Source had been trying to kill for failing him, provided information to Chris Halliwell so his family could vanquish the Source before his coronation. Just before the coronation could begin, the Halliwells summoned Phoebe and the Source from the Underworld and attempted to vanquish him. However, Phoebe interrupted them and performed a spell to expel the essence from her son instead, which succeeded. Julian then took Phoebe to the beach, where he informed her she was nothing to him and that he wanted nothing to do with her family. Looking for Answers Following his release from the essence, Julian went looking to find out who he was and what he was meant to do. He went to his childhood home, where he was confronted by Elizabeth. She attempted to persuade him to return to evil and accept her as his mother. However, due to her cruel nature and their history, he wanted nothing to do with her. Elizabeth then attacked Julian and knocked him out. Elizabeth kept Julian prisoner, while she cast a spell to let the essence of the Source possess all mortals in the city to attack the Halliwells. However, after several failed attempt to convert him, Elizabeth decided to summon a Wraith to forcefully extract his soul. However, she was interrupted by the arrival of the Halliwells, allowing the Wraith to escape. Julian then turned on Elizabeth and attacked her. He then agreed to reverse the spell to free the mortals, but insisted nothing had changed between him and the Halliwells. Elizabeth then escaped with the essence and the Grimoire and Julian told his family members to leave. Powers and Abilities As a hybrid between a demon and a witch, Julian possessed the basic powers of a witch, including Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying. Additionally, Julian possesses a high resistance to magical and physical harm and is essentially immortal. He was one of the most powerful beings in existence, though his powers have been somewhat weakened when Barbas stole a portion of his power and after he was separated from the essence. Julian possesses the active powers of: Pyrokinesis The ability to manipulate fire with the mind. As a demonic hybrid, Julian possesses several fire-related abilities. Aside from the ability to create fire with his mind, he can throw streams of fire, generate powerful Fire Balls and teleport through intense flames. Electrokinesis The ability to manipulate and generate electricity and throw bolts of lightning. From the womb, Julian was able to shock a doctor during a scan. As an adult, he is able to throw powerful bolts of lightning. Telekinesis .]] The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Julian can strangle and suffocate others with his mind and deviate magical attacks. Additionally, he can use this ability to increase his physical strength. Telepathy The ability to read the thoughts of others and manipulate their minds. Julian could read minds even from the womb and can use this ability to sense the location of other beings as well. This ability is considerably less powerful than when he was possessed by the Source. Former Powers Prior to becoming separated from the evil essence and having a portion of his powers stolen, Julian possessed several additional powers. He formerly possessed the ability to transform matter from one thing into another and throw highly concentrated streams of torch-like fire that could destroy beings thought unvanquishable. Additionally, he was able to possess his mother from the womb, though he lost this power upon birth. Gallery Julian1.jpg Julian2.jpg Julian-4.jpg Milo-ventimiglia-julian.jpg Appearances Julian Turner's appearance is based on Milo Ventimiglia. *Charmed, Season 4, "Womb Raider" *The Once and Future Evil (As the Source) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings (As the Source) *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear (As the Source) *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 107: Soul Searching Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids